


Adam Sandwich

by sickly _sweet (sketchy_and_unformed)



Category: The Lonely Island (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchy_and_unformed/pseuds/sickly%20_sweet
Summary: Livejournal repost. Kiv makes Andy a sandwich. Seriously, that's it.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Livejournal reposts: The Lonely Island





	Adam Sandwich

Akiva studies the contents of the refrigerator critically. This action doesn't take long as the only things inside are an almost empty jar of mayonnaise and some baloney. He pulls a face and places the items on the counter, next to the only two slices of bread in the house that have yet to start growing mould. Being broke sucks a lot of the time.  
  
He's slicing the sandwich (diagonally, he's always preferred it that way) when the front door bangs loudly and his name is called pointlessly from the hallway approximately two feet behind him. Andy leans against the doorframe briefly, then his eyes widen and he groans.  
  
"Oh dude, make me a sandwich!"  
  
"Wish I could," Akiva replies, seeing Andy's expression beginning to change from one of longing to one of disappointment (the eyes stay wide but the lower lip is threatening a pout). "We're all out of food. Everything. No more bread."  
  
"No more bread?" Realisation hits Andy hard. "But...no more bread means I can't have a sandwich!" Andy becomes a whirlwind, dashing from cupboard to cupboard in the tiny kitchen, flinging the doors open and quickly realising that Akiva wasn't kidding; Old Mother Hubbard would feel right at home there. Akiva is effectively pinned against the counter by Andy's frantic searching and he rolls his eyes.  
  
"There's a 7-11 on the corner, go buy some ramen or something."  
  
Andy's eyes glisten. "Don't say that! Ramen isn't a sandwich and you know it, Kiv!"  
  
Akiva's shoulders drop and he sighs. "Jesus." He turns behind him and picks up half of the baloney and mayonnaise sandwich, holding it out. "You can have half of mine, you freak."  
  
Andy claps and quickly grabs the sandwich before Akiva can change his mind, cramming most of it into his mouth in one bite. His eyes slip closed as he chews.  
  
"Ohhhh, baloney. Thanks, Kiv. You're awesome." Crumbs spray as he talks and Akiva has to laugh.  
  
"Don't mention it, Andy. Seriously, don't. Ever."


End file.
